1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to marine piping systems in general and more particularly to a means of quickly covering and uncovering the connections thereof to control and contain any discharge that might occur.
2. General Background
Many devices currently exist that are used to contain leaks in piping systems. Some, such as U.S. Pat. No. 333,412 issued to Hoeveler, pertain to a coupling that is used to join two pipe ends together. Others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,801 issued to Downing, pertain to an expansion joint with bellows that also incorporates a drain line for draining away any fluid that may collect therein. U.S. Pat. No. 347,084 issued to Blackmore, et al., discloses a casing for use in natural gas pipelines to prevent gas leakage at the joints or couplings.
A more elaborate device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,256 issued to Ziu which basically surrounds a first pipeline and fittings with a second pipeline and fittings. Thus, for each line, there would be two separate pipelines, one being spaced from and inside the other.
As can be imagined, some devices are designed specifically for certain components of the pipeline. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,797 issued to Dryer discloses a housing for a valve that is secured along a pipeline. This housing is quite complicated since it must not only cover the valve body, but also its flanges and valve stem as well.
Devices designed specifically for use with pipe flanges include U.S. Pat. No. 798,649 issued to Willink; U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,960 issued to Callery, et al.; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,137 issued to Nee. All of these devices comprise two separate parts which are rigidly secured together around the pipeline. They also each fully enclosed the flange thereby creating an internal reservoir for the capture of any fluid that may leak from the pipe fitting. Thus, in some of them, a means of draining off any fluid collected therein via a vent pipe or valve is also disclosed. Also, with respect to Nee, his covering is vapor tight such that pressure gauges are built into the device. Furthermore, these devices are rigidly secured around the pipe fitting, some by bolts others via interlocking buttons.
While each of the above devices may operate as desired, none of them are quick disconnecting. Instead, a considerable amount of time and energy must be utilized to not only install such devices, but to remove them as well. This is not acceptable in the marine environment which must employ coverings that can be immediately removed at a moments notice, such as is needed should bad weather, fire, or some other emergency arise, especially at war time such as when re-fueling.
For these reasons, it is an object of this invention to provide a quick disconnecting marine safety shield for use in protecting equipment and personnel from leaks in pipe flanges and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a safety shield for leaking pipe flanges that is flexible and can be installed whether the seas are rough or calm.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a safety shield that is not size dependent but instead is capable of being used on a great many different pipe flange sizes and shapes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a safety shield that can optionally incorporate a window therein so as to enable the user to view the flange from a safe position and ascertain the scope and direction of any leak that might occur.
A further object of this invention is to provide a safety shield that can accommodate a considerable amount of wake or vessel movement.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a safety shield that does not completely surround or enclose the flange, but instead incorporates a bottom that is open to the atmosphere such that any leaking fluid can be discharged into a drip barrel or the like if so desired.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a one-piece shield that is not air tight nor does it contain a reservoir which itself can fill-up and leak. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.